Illusions of Butterflies
by Sabishi Kumaneko
Summary: You think you've got problems? Well think again. Miciah Hinamori is engaged to one of the most perverted, arrogant Noahs in existence, Tyki Mikk. Riya Kanade is trying to win the heart of the silent swordsman who hates everyone, Kanda Yuu. Read as they discover themselves as well as each other, in an epic tale of death, war, and Illusions of Butterflies. Tyki X OC, Kanda X OC.
1. Riya: The Exorcist (Chapter 1)

**Hey everyone! My best friend - Kiko12 - and I decided to do a joint fanfiction! Her character's name is Miciah Hinamori, and mine's called Riya Kanade. I'll be ****switching between her chapters and my chapters every time I post, so it'll be alternating perspectives as well. Hope you like it, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Sadness and pain. That's all Riya Kanade felt as she lay there, bleeding on the ground of her modest, now destroyed home. Her brother, her little Koro-chan, had turned both their parents into akuma, becoming a flame spirit in the process. And yet, he had spared her. Who knows, maybe some small flicker of the soul remained in the spirit's body, desperately trying to fight the presence of the flame spirit that had possessed him. These were Riya's thoughts as everything faded into blackness.<p>

"Hey, wake up, come on now," a kind and warm voice penetrated my consciousness, and I was jolted into painful reality. A tall, dark haired man with a battered white hat and glasses knelt over me, pressing something painfully onto the gaping wound in my stomach. I cried out in pain, and blackness once again took me.

"Miss?" I opened my eyes once more, only to find myself lying in what seemed to be a hospital bed, surrounded by people. I quickly sat up. Among them was the dark haired glasses man, and he smiled gently at me, moving closer to the bed. "I'm Komui. All these people are exorcists, you know what they are, right?" My mind was fogged, but I nodded my head in understanding. "Good, can you tell us your name?" My mouth opened, and everyone stared at me expectantly. "Riya Kanade," I croaked out, my speech becoming smoother after the first words. W-where am I?" This time it was a young white haired boy who answered. "You're in the headquarters of the exorcists. I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you," and he stuck out his hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you too," I shook his hand, and everyone made their introductions after Allen. The red haired one with the eyepatch was Lavi, and the girl in pigtails was Lenalee, Komui's sister. I smiled wearily at them. "Nice to meet you all." Allen's face darkened, and he suddenly looked really sad. "If only Kanda were here to meet you as well..."  
>"Kanda? Who's Kanda?"<p>

It had been three years since that incident. I was now seventeen, and compatible with innocence. I still hadn't met this mysterious Kanda. Almost every day, I would hear people discussing his mission, wondering if they should send a search team out for him, or laughing at something he would have done, only to remember that he had been missing for three whole years.  
>I had turned seventeen two days ago. Allen, Lavi and Lenalee had all gone off on a mission a day ago, leaving me behind at HQ. Again. I sighed. Komui was extremely overprotective of me, even more than he was of Lenalee, so I hadn't once been out in the field. While I trained every day, most of the time the other three were out on missions, so I didn't have anyone to train with in the first couple months. Then, Hevlaska had offered to help me refine my innocence, and I reached an astounding 90% compatibility, which I had increased to 93% over the last two years. Every day consisted of training with Hevlaska, breakfast, more training, lunch, studying lore with Lavi when he was around or more training with Hevlaska, dinner, and then bed.<br>It was dinner time now, so I headed over to the mess hall, and took a seat. Alone. Again. I sighed. Every time Allen, Lavi and Lenalee went off on one of their missions, I was left to eat alone. Everyone else was afraid of my innocence, all because of that one bomb incident that got out of hand.  
>I ate my dinner in silence, and then headed to my rooms to retire for the night. I lay in bed, thinking for a few hours, before I finally fell asleep.<p>

I woke up later than usual, and realized that I had missed my morning session with Hevlaska. "Oh well," I muttered to one myself as I got dressed, and headed to the mess hall for breakfast. As usual, it was a lonely affair. Even the finders were cautious around me, although some of them managed to send a quick "Good morning," in my direction. I walked up to the counter. "I'll have blueberry pancakes with syrup please," and I was passed my food.  
>I finished my breakfast and headed over to Hevlaska. "Sorry I'm late," I called as I entered the room, "I overslept."<br>"It is alright, little exorcist," Hevlaska spoke slowly, "Today we will focus on your meditation. Meditation is the key to better synchronizing with your innocence." I nodded, sat down, and prepared for one hell of a boring lesson.  
>Three hours later, my stomach grumbling, I still hadn't managed to meditate. "Remember, little exorcist, you must concentrate on everything, and you must concentrate on nothi-" I had enough. "I know!" I shouted. "I know, but it won't work... I'm just not good at meditating!" I lowered my voice at the end, "sorry," I whispered to Hevlaska.<br>"It is alright. You are tired, and hungry. Go and eat a balanced meal." I nodded gratefully, and headed back to the mess hall once more.

When I arrived, I was struck by how empty it was. "There wasn't a single person in the halls, either," I noticed. I decided to go and find Komui and figure out what was going on. I found Komui in his office, sleeping under a pile of books. I sweat-dropped. "Komui, Lenalee is getting married to Lavi," I whispered in his ear, causing him to wake up instantly, screeching about how he'd make Lavi bald with his new device.  
>"Komui, where is everyone?" I interrupted his tirade, "Ah, yes. It seems that Kanda has finally arrived. Everyone is out praying for him now. He was in pretty bad shape when they found him, apparently he found his way back home while he was unconscious." I gasped. Kanda was back?! I could finally meet the legendary man himself? I dashed out of Komui's office, ignoring his cries of "Riya! Wait!".<br>I reached the infirmary, and burst through the doors only to be instantly retained by two guard robots. "The medical staff are currently performing an incredibly delicate procedure, please do not bother them," and they set me down outside the doors, slamming them in my face. After several more attempts at this, I gave up and went back to my rooms to practice meditating again. I sighed. "If I don't get really good at meditating, Hevlaska's going to kill me..."


	2. Riya: An Unexpected Meeting (Chapter 2)

**Here's chapter two! This one is also in Riya's POV. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>For the next week, I was thrown out of the infirmary by the two guard robots. Finally, I gave up. I had finished my morning training sessions with Hevlaska, I still hadn't mastered meditation, and was currently headed to the mess hall for lunch. I ordered ramen, and sat down at a table. As usual, nobody sat with me.<br>I sighed, and started slurping up my noodles, only to look up suddenly when a strange man with really long, dark hair sat across from me. I stared at him in shock, noodles still hanging out of my mouth as he sat there calmly, eating what appeared to be tenpura soba.  
>"Stop staring, it's rude."<br>I choked on my noodles, tears streaming down my face. "S-sorry... Umm... Who are you?"  
>"Kanda," came his reply, and my eyes widened. "You're Kanda?!" I leapt up from my seat. "That's what I just said, isn't it, moyashi," I gaped at him in shock. "How old are you, calling people bean sprouts?!" "I'm 19. How old are you?" "17... And don't call my moyashi, my name is Riya Kanade!"<br>I stormed out of the mess hall, and went to rage at Komui. "KOMUI!" I yelled as loudly as I could, "WAKE UP!" He jolted awake, "Eh, Riya, what's is it?" I felt a sense of pride that I was the only one able to wake him without threatening him with Lenalee's marriage. "That... That... He... I can't..." To my horror, I found my cheeks heating up as I realized just how attractive he was with his long, dark hair and his cool demeanor.  
>"I take it you've met Kanda?" I nodded, still trying to will my blush away. Komui's eyes glinted. "Did he say anything rude to you..." I sweat-dropped as he brought out a strange drill instrument from behind a pile of books. "N-no, he just called me moyashi. Is he always so grumpy?"<br>Komui nodded. I sighed. "I should go train with Hevlaska..." Komui saluted me as I left his office, and made my way down the hall to Hevlaska's chamber.  
>I turned a corner, and crashed headlong into something hard, falling backwards. "Ow..." I rubbed my head where it hit the ground, and groaned. A hand extended itself into my field of vision, and I took it, looking up to see Kanda. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled, and my insides fluttered. "Don't worry about it." He went down the hall in the opposite direction, and waved over his shoulder, leaving me stunned, and unfortunately, blushing. I shook my head to clear it, and headed back down to Hevlaska.<p>

Two days later, Kanda and I were sitting at the same table again. He cleared his throat, and mumbled something. "What was that?" He coughed. "Train with me." I looked at him in shock. "O-okay..." He stood up abruptly. "Let's go?" I nodded, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my seat and dragging me off to the training rooms.

"Show me your innocence." I faced him. I closed my eyes. "Innocence... Activate!" My huge brush appeared in front of me, and I grabbed it. My eyes stayed closed, and my arm moved on its own, sketching out my giant broadsword. My eyes glowed green for a moment as I opened them, and I grabbed the sketchy looking sword out of the air. I grinned and looked at Kanda, who looked kind of shell-shocked at what I had just done. I laughed. "You don't have to look so shocked," he shook his head, and unsheathed his sword. "Innocence... Activate." He ran his fingers down the length of his blade. "Mugen... Unsheathe! Rokugen... Kaichū Ichigen!" Strange insects burst forth out of his blade, and he lunged at me.

* * *

><p>I yelped, and dodged his attack, then parried his next blow. "What are you doing?!" I yelled, and held up my broadsword nervously. "Training." I gulped, then made up my mind. This time it was I who lunged at him, and he parried my blow easily. We stood there, glaring at each other for a moment, and I suddenly swept my foot out, tripping him. I smirked as I lowered my sword to his neck, "Expect the unexpected, Kanda," I said teasingly, and he growled at me.<br>Komui entered the room in one of his protective frenzies. "KANDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS RI-CHAN?!" I sweat-dropped. "Don't call me Ri-chan, and we're just sparring," he squinted suspiciously at us. I helped Kanda up, and deactivated my innocence, watching as my sword faded away. "Kanda, you have a mission. And I want you to take Riya with you. Don't let her out of your sight." My eyes widened, and I grinned, then flung my arms around Komui. "Thank you!"  
>Kanda looked at us in disgust. "What, haven't you been on a mission before?" I shook my head, having let go of Komui, and smiled at Kanda. "This'll be my first mission!"<p>

Kanda and I headed out the front gates, along with our Finder companion, Kate. "Mr. Exorcist," I groaned as I heard her speak to Kanda, knowing what was about to happen, "maybe when we get back from this mission we could have lunch together?" Kanda didn't answer.

"Kanda, just answer her!" I spat, getting angry. He looked at me in shock. "Fine, I'll have lunch with you." My eyes stung, and I fought back tears. The finder, Kate, smiled in gratitude at me. I looked away, and a lone tear dripped down my cheek. I wiped it away furiously, and sped ahead of the others, wanting to be alone.

We reached the village a while later. Somehow, I felt as though I had been there before... I brushed off the feeling and turned to Kanda. "What next?" He smirked. "Oh, that's right... I forgot you didn't have any field experience." I grinned triumphantly at him, "And who's the one that beat you in training earlier, without any field experience?" He scowled.  
>"We need to find out what's been causing the ghost sightings in this village," Kate explained. I frowned. "Akuma?" Kanda merely shrugged. "That's what we're here to find out."<p>

We had scouted the village, asked around, but found nothing. We were on our way to find a hotel to stay the night in, when I saw a strange orange glow coming from an alleyway. "Kanda!" I yelled, coming to a halt outside the entrance. He stopped next to me, and Kate landed clumsily behind us. "There was a weird orange glow coming from back here, I think we should check it out," Kanda nodded, and I activated my innocence. Kate watched with wide eyes as I sketched out my broadsword. I looked to Kanda. "Ready?" He nodded once more, and we crept into the alleyway, Kanda drawing Mugen as we went.  
>The darkness was all around us, so we couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a dim glow of orange appeared at the end, and spoke; "Exorcists...? Nya, this will be fun~" I stiffened. The orange glow swept at us, and I leapt aside only for my legs to be burned badly as it changed direction in midair. I screamed, and fell to the ground, still clutching desperately at my broadsword. "Fire.." I gasped, trying to warn Kanda, "It's made of fire..." And then I passed out.<p>

I woke up to intense heat near my face. I gasped and tried to move away from the ethereal face that leered in front of me, casting its orange glow upon me. "Well, well little girly... Looks like you've got a lot of fear..." I growled. "I'm not afraid of you!" The strange, floating orange mist laughed, and the gap that was its mouth opened, revealing teeth of flames. "Ah, but girly, you're afraid for him, aren't you," and he moved aside, allowing me to see the view he presented. My breath hitched and I let out an anguished scream. "Kanda!" He was lying there, bleeding on the ground. "KANDA!" I screamed even louder, and I thought I saw him stir but the orange mist drifted in front of me, blocking my view.  
>"Girly, it seems you've been here before," my eyes widened as I remembered the family trip we had taken only a year before my parents were killed. "How did you..." The mist grinned, then shifted, changing colors as it did so. I gasped, and tears streamed down my cheeks. "N..ee...chan..." The face of my little brother floated in the mist, and abruptly disappeared. The mist scowled. "Quite the fighter, that one! I've been struggling with him for three years..." Mugen sliced downwards, cutting instantly through the fiery mist. I stared as the mist dissipated, and a whispered "Arigato, Nee-chan," was heard. Tears continued to stream down my face, and Kanda collapsed next to me. He had a huge gash in his chest, and it was bleeding profusely.<br>I lay there, still sobbing. Kanda mustered his strength, and stood, holding out his hand. "Let's go home," I smiled at him through my tears, and grabbed his hand. I thought he was going to pull me up so I could stand, but instead he hoisted me all the way up onto his back, and started walking. "W-wait, I can walk, you're injured too!" Kanda merely gripped my arms tighter and kept walking.  
>Something hit me. "Where's Kate?" Kanda's voice was weak, "She ran when she saw the flame spirit." I snorted. "Coward... Are... Are you still going to have lunch with her?" "Why not?" I had a million reasons why not, but I kept them to myself, and faded into unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to a strange vice-like feeling around my waist. I opened my eyes, and almost screamed. Kanda was climbing the cliff up to HQ, still bleeding, and had tied me to him. "K-Kanda..." He stopped on an outcrop of rock, and untied me, sitting down. "Moyashi... The ghost back there called you "Nee-chan". Why is that?" I gulped, fought the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks, and began my story.<p>

When I was fourteen, three years ago, my parents were killed in a fire. My brother and I, he was seven at the time, survived the fire, but the Millennium Earl came to him and offered his usual: to bring our parents back. He accepted the Earl's offer, but for some reason he wasn't killed. The Earl left with the souls of our parents, and my brother was possessed by a fire spirit. The same one that we just fought. The spirit corroded his body, but his soul was still alive inside, fighting to be free of the spirit's possession.

"And that's when you... You set him free. Thank you." The tears finally spilled out, and I cried harder than I had ever done. Huge, racking sobs shook my body, and Kanda suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I buried my face in his shoulder, and as my tears slowly subsided, I fell back into the depths of sleep.

I woke up once again to find myself in the infirmary. I slowly sat up, finding myself to be alone, except for an unconscious girl in the bed next to me, and was nearly deafened by the scream that came from outside the door; "LET ME SEE HER, SHE'S MY PRECIOUS RIYA! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM HER!" Various sounds of drills and strange instruments resonated outside the door of the infirmary, and then they flew open, revealing Komui half buried under guard robots, still wielding his drill. "Ri-chan, how are you feeling?" He kicked off the robots, and closed the door on them, walking over to the side of the bed. I looked down at my bandaged legs, and poked one experimentally. Nothing. "I'm alright, but where's Kanda?" Komui's glasses glinted dangerously. "You seem to care about him a lot... He's in the mess hall, having lunch!" He squeaked the last part out after I gave him my deadliest glare. "Thanks," I grinned at him, and made my way to the mess hall.

"Riya! We're back, and we've brought someone home!" Lavi's annoying voice broke through my thoughts as I entered the mess hall, and I turned, grinning. "Lavi-usagi, Allen, Lena-chan, welcome back!" Lavi made to throw himself at me, but I dodged and he fell to the ground behind me, pouting. "You're the girl from the infirmary!" She smiled at me, and extended her hand for me to shake. I took it, "I'm Riya Kanade, nice to meet you." "Miciah Himamori, same." We smiled at each other, and I turned at Lavi's annoying voice echoing from across the mess hall; "Ah, hello Yuu-chan! Is this your girlfriend?" I spun around, and saw Kanda, standing up at a table with Kate across from him, and Lavi leaning nonchalantly against it. Kanda had a dark aura around him, and before I heard what he said I was already storming out of the hall. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned, expecting Kanda. It was Miciah.  
>"Y'know, I find that training really helps to relax," I looked at her strangely. "If you want to vent some steam at," she smirked, "Kanda over there, I suggest you take it out in a battle." The implication of what she was saying hit me, and I grinned. "Let's do it!"<p>

"And then he actually eats lunch with her!" I grunted, and parried her claws with my sword. She dashed around me, "I don't think he likes her. You have better chances than she does," I snorted. "Right... He doesn't show it."  
>I circled Miciah, and lashed out with my broadsword. She blocked it easily.<br>"Moyashi." I whirled around, it was Kanda. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, staring at me. "What?"  
>"Hevlaska wants you." I snorted and shoved past him, glaring at him as I went by.<p>

"Little exorcist, you have been doing well in your training. You must practice meditation more. I have asked Kanda to instruct you in this, and he has agreed." I gasped. "Why him?!" "Because he is the best at meditating. Now go, he awaits you in two hours." I was speechless, and as I walked out of the room I couldn't help but feel pleased that he accepted Hevlaska's request.


	3. Miciah: The HQ (Chapter 3)

**Kiko12 says hi! This is her first chapter, please rate and review~! Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Papa ", I whispered as a I stood by the cold tombstone with a single red rose to decorate against the grim background. My black hair danced in spirals behind me while my flaming red eyes which were more like the lazy glow of cold coals were brimming over with tears. "Miciah, it's time to go", a voice that never failed to anger me chided impatiently, "My apologizes Earl ", I said through gritted teeth before turning to face him while a door of light appeared between two cracked and crumbling tombstone. "Don't let it bother you, your father was a great man in all aspects except for one ", I glared at him darkly the fire returning to my eyes before walking through the portal followed closely behind the Earl<em>...

* * *

><p>*SLAM* "LET ME SEE HER, SHE'S MY PRECIOUS RIYA! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM HER! ", the familiar voice of Komui filled my mind as he screamed about a girl named Riya, which sounded slightly familiar. I allowed my eyes to crack open slowly to see a girl with short, choppy black hair and a single long braid, she was wearing the typical scrubs we were all forced into while we were at the infirmary.<p>

I laid silently as I listened to Komui hover over the girl as if she were Lenalee before she ran out after hearing were Kanda was. There was a moment of silence before "Miciah, I know you're awake ", Komui's voice broke through the silence and I allowed myself to sit up, "Riya... Isn't she the one who blew up half of HQ? ", I inquired curiously, "The one and only ", Komui said, "I see ", I said before standing and closing the curtains surrounding me, "That was a little rude ", Komui muttered but I just ignored him as I pulled out my clothes, "I'm not into the stripping business ", I said calmly before smirking as I counted down slowly from 3, 2, 1, 0 "THAT''S NOT WHAT I MEANT! ", Komui yelled before screaming as I threw open the curtains fully dressed in my exorcist uniform. "Komui be quiet I don't need the nurses finding me ", I said impatiently before slipping on my black bangles that trapped my innocence, "You wouldn't happen to know where my mask is would you? ", Komui composed himself, "It was returned to your room since you won't need it here ", I nodded, "Okay, got it well see ya later ", I said before walking off, cursing myself for wearing heels as they made a steady click, clack against the wooden floors. "Miciah, I will need a report on the mission ", and I just gave him a curt nod, "Of course ", before disappearing around the corner. Thankfully Komui had taken out the robot guards in his fight to see Riya.

"Miciah-chan ", a sweet female voice filled my ears before I felt arms wrap around my waist, "Oh Lenalee, hi ", I said a bit caught off guard by the hug before giving her a stiff pat on the back. "Miciah, were you just released from the infirmary? ", Allen asked but before I could reply I saw Lavi begin to open his mouth resulting in me slapping a hand over it, "About that", I began while I held Lavi firmly, "Walk away as if everything is normal ", I said and immediate understanding passed through the group resulting in use speed walking away from the steadily increasing voices of the nurses squawking, "Where did they go ! ", "Find them ".

When we were a far enough distance away I let go of Lavi who immediately threw himself at me, "Miciah-chan, I was wondering if you and I could go out for dinner ", I smiled at Lavi politely before slamming my fist in his face, "No thanks ". Leaving Lavi on the ground I followed Allen and Lenalee into the mess hall only for Lavi to zoom past me and wave to the girl from the infirmary yelling, "Riya! We're back, and we brought someone home!", I watched with interest as the girl ran up to Allen and Lenalee greeting them before dodging Lavi allowing him to hit the wall earning a smirk from me, "You're the girl from the infirmary ", her voice rang in my head pulling me out of my musings, to see her smiling with an extended hand, "I'm Riya Kanade, nice to meet you ", I returned the smile before grasping her hand, "Miciah Hinamori, same ", I said politely.

"Ah, hello Yuu-chan! Is this your girlfriend? ", I turned expecting to see Lavi just over exaggerating a situation but was surprised to see a finder girl sitting across from him. Kanda was standing ready to pull out Mugen, "She's not my girlfriend", he growled out and I would have been disappointed in Kanda if she was with the extra layer of mascara and red lipstick she was trying way to hard.

*SLAM* Heads turned when the doors to the mess hall slammed shut and I could guess who caused it since I noted the disappearance of Riya so I decided to chase after her. As I caught up to her she turned around to face me, anger evident, "You know, I find training really helps to relax ", I said, suggesting we go work out. When Riya just gave me a look of confusion I tried a different approach, "If you want to vent some steam at Kanda over there, I suggest you take it out in a battle ". When Riya grinned I smirked back, "Let's do it! ", she said enthusiastically.

"Then he actually eats lunch with her! ", Riya raged as I met her broadsword with my claws before I ran around to try and get her from behind. "I don't think Kanda likes her, she is definitely not his type ", I said in reassurance, "You have better chances than she does ". Riya just snorted, "Right... He doesn't show it ", she said with sarcasm and I couldn't help thinking '_Kanda you have seriously screwed up_', before blocking another strike. We had been training for a good hour and we had both surrendered our uniform jackets but our clothes were still sweaty.

"Moyashi ", Kanda's voice cut in and I was surprised that he was referring to Riya since he usually called Allen moyashi. He was leaning casually against the door frame and I couldn't help but smirk at the glare Riya was giving him, "What? ", she practically growled, "Hevlaska wants you ", he replied before Riya shoved past him.

"I would watch it if I were you ", I said as my innocence deactivated while I reached for my jacket. "You don't know anything ", he muttered back, "I hope you weren't serious with that Finder girl, Riya's a much better catch ", I paused when I felt Mugen resting on my shoulder, "Shut it, Noah scum ", he said darkly but my claws shot out and one parried with his sword will the other grazed his neck, "I don't have anything against you but watch who you call Noah scum because that's a very dangerous game to play with me ", I said darkly before giving Mugen a flick sending it back at Kanda before walking around him. "I won't forgive you if your just playing with Riya's feelings, she's a nice girl ", I said with a casual wave of my hand before turning the corner to make my way to Komui's office to make my report.


	4. Riya: Meditation (Chapter 4)

**CHAPTER FOUR! YAY! WOOHOO! Rate and review, guys! This one switches perspectives a lot, so don't get confused. (Of course I labelled the POV switches, I'm not that lazy ;))**

* * *

><p>Riya's POV<p>

Today was the day. The day I got to face Kanda, and actually meditate with him. I shuddered at the mere thought of the awkwardness that was about to ensue.  
>I walked quickly down the hall after breakfast, with no sign of Kanda, and headed to his rooms to find him. Again I walked headlong into something, and this time kept my balance. "Sorry," I groaned out, realizing that it was Kanda. "I was looking for you. Come."<br>I followed him down the hall, and entered a dark room flickering with the lights of an insane amount of candles. "Sit," Kanda commanded me, and I complied.  
>He sat beside me, and closed his eyes. I imitated his cross-legged position, and stared at him, waiting for further instruction. "Umm..." His eyes flicked open, and looked at me annoyed. "What am I supposed to do?" I could tell he was stupefied. He just sat there. "Yuu-chan?" He snapped out of his shock and stood up suddenly. "Never. Call me. By my. First. Name." He growled, and I shrank back. "That's what Lavi called you...?" "That baka usagi doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut!" He almost yelled, and I flinched, then gathered my resolve. "Well I'm calling you Yuu anyway, so deal with it." I crossed my arms and glared back at him.<p>

I burst out laughing. Kanda stared at me strangely. "What's so funny?" I laughed harder.  
>"You... Call Lavi... 'Baka usagi'," he snorted, as close to laughter as I thought he'd ever get. "Sit down," he instructed, "and don't think about anything." I smiled and sat next to him, our knees touching. I breathed in and out, and slowly faded into the meditative state. I sat there, seeing only white, until I was jolted out of my concentration by Kanda fidgeting. Kanda, fidgeting. I opened my eyes, and looked at him. "What's wrong?"<br>"I... I can't... I can't concentrate." I looked at him questioningly. "Why not?" He stood up abruptly. "I don't know!" He yelled, and I frowned. "Should we continue this some other time?" He nodded. "Yes. Leave." I got up and left without saying goodbye. Two could play at being jerks.

Lunchtime the next day was a lonely affair, considering now even Kanda wasn't sitting with me. I glared at the back of his head as Kate sat in front of him and started flirting. Looking down at my sushi, I sighed. "What's wrong?" Lavi's voice interrupted my thoughts, and he sat next to me, Allen and Lenalee sitting across. "I can make all your troubles go away," Lavi winked at me, and I blanched, glancing at Kanda. He quickly looked away, and I grinned evilly to myself. "It... It was so horrible..." Lavi frowned as I fake whimpered. "What was horrible?"  
>"K-Kanda, he... He just suddenly got angry at me during meditation and started yelling. And then he told me to leave all mean-like and I just... I don't know what to do..." I started to fake cry, until I realized that the tears were real, and I broke down and started sobbing into my arms on the table. Lavi awkwardly put his arm around me, and I sobbed into his chest. I heard a slam, and peeked over Lavi's shoulder to see Kanda standing, his table broken into two, and Kate sitting there, shocked and bleeding from several superficial wounds. He stormed out of the room, and I stood up. "I need to go to bed," I said, my voice all watery, and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV<p>

Riya began to cry, and it wall all because of Kanda. I made a mental note to talk to him later. It's too bad Miciah wasn't here, she would actually have killed him for making Riya cry. I looked over at him, to see him looking at Riya, and trying to ignore a persistent Kate. His face was blanched. I grimaced; Kate would have to leave Kanda and Riya alone if they were ever going to get together. It was obvious that they liked each other. I mean, Kanda even asked her to train with him, and eat with him. He never did that for anyone.  
>I was jolted out of my thoughts by Kanda breaking his table. I stared at him in shock, as he and then Riya left, him angrily and her still fighting tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Riya's POV<p>

I woke up the next morning feeling emotionally drained. I hadn't cried like that since Kanda freed my brother... "No. Don't think about Kanda." I mentally berated myself.  
>Since I didn't have a mission today, I decided to dress casually. I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top, and grabbed my fingerless gloves, since I didn't feel complete without them.<br>Breakfast was a dreary affair, considering I got up depressingly early so that I could train with Hevlaska.  
>"Little exorcist, you still have not mastered meditation. Why is this?" I sighed and sat down. "When I trained with... With Kanda, I could do it. I sat, not thinking of anything, and it worked. But now..." Hevlaska sighed. "Little exorcist, you must become one with your own mind." I stared at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Hevlaska frowned. "Why don't you take a break? Your mind seems troubled." I smiled at her. "Sorry, Hevlaska. I think I'll do that."<p>

I walked into the lunch hall, and ordered a sushi ramen combo. I felt like eating out of my depression.  
>I sat down with my lunch and started eating. As I finished my ramen in record time and started gorging upon my sushi, a thunk made me look up, my cheeks bulging with the sushi I had shoved in. Lavi had sat across from me. "Hey Riya, you look like you're having fun. Mind if I join you?" I swallowed. "Yeah, I'm having lots of fun eating away my depression!" I said sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah. I can help you, you know." I snorted and looked at him skeptically. "I don't need your kind of "help"." I mad air quotes around the word help, and he chuckled. "That's not what I meant. I mean your predicament with Yuu-chan over there." He gestured to the table where Kanda now sat, and I cursed mentally for not having noticed him come in. "Your observation skills are slipping, Riya," I made a note to meditate some more. Alone. Not with Kanda. I sighed. "What do you mean, he-"<br>"Leave, baka usagi." Kanda's gruff order cut through my sentence like a knife through butter. Lavi grimaced at me, and moved to sit with Lenalee and Allen.  
>Kanda sat down with a gentle rustling sound, and set his soba down in front of him. I looked up sullenly. "Where's Kate?" He ate some of his soba before answering, "I don't care where she is." My hopes lifted. "O-oh... Okay."<br>"Here." Kanda pulled something out from his exorcist jacket, and set it on the table in front of me. It was wrapped in paper, so I couldn't tell what it was. "What's this for?"  
>"It's for you, moyashi." I eyed it curiously, before picking it up and unwrapping it, to reveal a chain with a charm of a sakura petal on the end. My face scrunched up. "W-what's wrong?" Kanda asked, worried. I burst out laughing. I laughed harder than I had in days, so much that tears streamed out of my eyes as I laughed. Kanda looked worried for my sanity, so I did my best to quell the pealing laughter that rang across the hall. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, I just... I was confused." He mumbled, and I grinned. "Is that what the necklace is for?" He nodded, and I noticed in delight that his cheeks had lightly tainted pink. He looked away. I smiled, "Thank you," I whispered, and unclasped the necklace. Before I could do anything, Kanda took the necklace from my hands, stood up, walked behind me and clasped the necklace for me. He quickly sat back down, and looked anywhere but me.<br>I heard a poorly smothered snicker from behind me, and turned my head to see Allen, Lavi and Lenalee all trying to hold in their laughter. I ignored them. Kanda, however, did not. His fists clenched on the table, and I could tell he was about to do something violent so I quickly covered his hands with mine. "Don't mind them, they're bakas," I whispered, and he calmed down, quickly removing his hands from under mine.  
>We finished our meal in silence, both of us comfortable with not saying anything.<br>Lavi walked up to us as we were about to turn our dirty dishes in to Jerry, "Well, well, well aren't you tw-" Lenalee slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at him. "Let's go, Lavi," she hissed. Kanda and I exchanged looks, and shrugged as Lenalee violently dragged Lavi by the ear out of the lunch hall.

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV<p>

"Are you stupid?! What are you trying to do, ruin their relationship?!" I yelled at Lavi once we were out of earshot of the lunch hall. He sweated with nervousness, and I couldn't help but feel a certain sense of satisfaction. "I-I wasn't trying to ruin anything," he protested weakly. I snorted, and let him go. "Don't mention anything about those two ever getting together in front of them again, or I'll set Miciah on you, and you know she'll be more than happy to kill you once I've told her the reason for my request. Scratch that, she'll be happy to kill you before I give her the reason for my request." Lavi gulped, and I dismissed him with a glare. Once he was gone, I smiled. He could be so cute sometimes. Not as cute as Allen, but still cute.

* * *

><p>Kanda's POV<p>

Once I got back to my rooms after lunch, that disastrous, evil lunch, I groaned and fell backwards onto my bed. What was I thinking?! Actually giving someone, let alone a girl something as significant as a necklace?! I sighed. Something was seriously wrong with me. Tch.

* * *

><p>Riya's POV<p>

The next morning I woke up feeling extremely chipper. I changed into my exorcist uniform, before standing in front of the mirror, fussing with my hair. I sweat-dropped. "Since when do I fuss with my hair?!" I quickly stopped the fussing, and went for breakfast.

I grinned when I saw Kanda sitting, without Kate, at one of the tables. I rushed up to the counter, "Hey Jerry!" I grinned, and gave him a little wave. "Riya, darling! What can I get for you today?" I thought for a moment, "French toast, please." He gave me my food with a smile, and I skipped happily down to Kanda's table.  
>"May I?" I asked, and he nodded, giving me one of those smiles that made my hear skip a beat and my face flush slightly. I sat down.<br>We sat in companionable silence as we both finished our breakfasts, and then Kanda sat up suddenly. "I'm late, Komui wants to see me." I grimaced at the thought of what Komui would have to say to Kanda, "Have fun," I said sarcastically, and he smirked as he walked out the hall.  
>As soon as he was gone, Lavi, Allen and Lenalee shot over to my table. "Awww, Lena-chan, did you see the way Riya's face lit up when she sa-" Lenalee sent a withering glare in Lavi's direction, and he immediately stopped whatever he was about to say. Allen and I sweat-dropped.<br>"Oh, Lena-chan, we have a mission together," Allen spoke up, smiling gently at Lenalee. I smirked at the obvious romance between the two. "Have fun alone, on your mission, together," I winked at Allen, trying to give him a hint, and he blushed scarlet. "Score!" I thought to myself. Lenalee remained oblivious to the interaction between me and Allen.


	5. Miciah: An Annoying Golem (Chapter 5)

**Chapter five is up! Here you go! *hands plate of cookies to go with this chapter* R&R, people! Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>I walked through the stone hallways past exorcists and finders alike who did a good job of staying out of my way. The small glares and whispers of "Noah scum" only earned small smirks from me as I looked at them pointedly, marking them in my mind.<p>

I guess I should explain a little bit of my history so you don't get the wrong ideas about me, to clarify I am not an ally of the Earl or the Noah though I will admit to having some relation to them. My father was the original 13th Noah, the Noah of Pleasure, upon his death I did get into some dark dealings with the Millennium Earl mainly because it was the only way to survive the Millennium Earls hatred of humans and disgust for a Noah human half-breed. But as far as I'm concerned they can all rot and die in their stupid ark, shame the 14th hadn't gotten to all of them, in the least he could have killed the Earl and then maybe I wouldn't hate him so much for killing my father. But oh well, the world is a cold and cruel place.

I finally reached the door to Komui's office and made sure to open it in a path away from me because as expected stacks and stacks of paper's flew out and hit any unsuspecting individual passing at the time. Making sure to step around the mess of people and papers I finally reached a single chair and probably the only remotely cleared space in the entire room before taking a seat. Komui's head popped up among a stack of papers, "Ah, Miciah, good to see you could make it in time ", Komui fought his way to his desk and after more shuffling of papers, I can't believe this guy isn't covered in paper cuts, his chair and desk were visible again. I smiled at him politely, "Ready? ", I asked and he nodded, "Ready ". He smiled and nodded, "Okay well to begin, you can probably guess Katsumi is dead ", I said right off the bat, "Yup, I guess that when you showed up half-conscious and bloody ", he replied a serious expression on his face. "But that shouldn't have happened, this was a pretty basic mission, exorcise the Akuma and get out. The Akuma is only level 2 and I know you can deal with levels 3 and 4 almost with as much ease as a general ". I grimaced, "Well things got complicated when some Noah showed up with multiple Level 4 Akuma and I can only manipulate up to 3 and Level 3 I can just barely effect ", I said distastefully, did I mention that since I'm half Noah I have some control over Akuma.

Komui nodded, "Which Noah? ", he wondered, "Jasdevi ", I said with a snort, "those two were hunting for Cross but came across Katsumi and myself and decided to entertain themselves. They got to Katsumi pretty quickly and when my mask began to crack I retreated ". Komui frowned, "Bad circumstances but now that town will be stuck with Level 4 Akuma and multiple ones too ", I just raised an eyebrow before smirking a little, "What? ", Komui asked while giving me a strange look. "I'm sorry it's just those two are such idiots, they began arguing over who would get to unmask me and ended up shooting all their Akuma before I blinded them momentarily to make my escape ". Komui nodded, "Well I guess that was convenient for our purposes ", I nodded, "Yeah, can you fix my mask? ", I asked and Komui nodded, "Drop it off because you'll have a new mission pretty soon with Riya-chan ". I smiled at that prospect, "Then I'll go run and get it ", I said as I stood up in my chair before leaving the room.

The mask I mentioned is a mask that hides me from the Noah since they're looking for me, sadly. It's a silver masquerade mask with black and purple swirling designs adorned with black feathers on the side. It masks my inner Noah so that I just appear as a normal exorcist. I've requested that my room be moved closer to Komui's office since my mask is surprisingly fragile and requires a lot of care but it's always been rejected, bias against the half-Noah, which kind of sucks. Anyways, I'm walking casually to my room when a hand grabs me roughly by the shoulder's slamming me into the wall. "Ow ", I muttered before glaring at the man who'd slammed me into the wall, "Oh I'm so sorry, didn't see you there ", he said his arms crossed with an ugly sneer across his face, two girls were wrapped around his arms and were either smirking at me or looking at him with awe while his friends snickered in the background. I just gave him a silent smile and turned to walk away only for my leg to shoot back and kick him where the sun don't shine, "Oh, I'm sorry, how clumsy of me I didn't realize you were right there ", I said and feigned a guilty innocent face. He was curled over in a ball, his face red from trying to contain the scream I knew he wanted to release. The two girls were at his side immediately prodding him to get up while his friends approached me, "Hey, what was that ", one of them questioned, "That I believe was a kick ", I said in a patient tone as if talking to a 5 year old. "Watch it, we could crush you, we aren't afraid of some disgusting Noah ", my bangs hide the burning death glare that was etched into my eyes before I slammed him into the ground creating a small crater. A small group of exorcists and finders, that was steadily increasing, formed around us. "Let me explain something to you, there are two things that really piss me off perverts and idiots who don't realize that innocence is poison to Noah. You seem to be both so let me educate you, first off, when a girl says no it means get your hands off me and second, if I were Noah I would be dead from using innocence ". I dropped him and wiped my hand off on my jacket, "Remember that for the next time you intend to mess with me because I don't believe in second chances. Test my patience again and maybe I will show you just how sadistic a Noah can get ", I warned.

Silence dominated the hallway, even the two girls had stopped prodding the guy and were shaking next to each other in fear. I turned to face the crowd with closed eyes, not interested in seeing the looks of fear and disgust etched into their faces, "Can I help you? ", I asked and I opened my eyes to see the crowd had quickly dispersed and were for the most part gone. I sighed and continued making my way to my room, the whole "I'll show you how sadistic a Noah really is " was a total bluff. I don't even have a quarter of Noah in me and despite that, the small amount of .0000000000001% Noah is enough to manipulate low level Akuma as well as terrify the majority of the European Branch. I finally reached my room and after throwing the small pile of hate mail from my fans into a fire I turned to my mask and placed it softly into a special pack before exiting my room to make the long trip through the hallways again. After dropping the mask off with Komui I decided I'd change into a white tang-top and black shorts and do some training.

**Cut, Slash, Jab **the mental mantra filled my mind as I practiced my forms with my claws. I'd been in the training room for around an hour and a half. A golem flew up to my face obviously exasperated. I scrunched up my nose, "Can I help you ", and it coughed up a note into my hand that read;

_My office, now and your mask is fixed._

Komui

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, "He couldn't have told me I wouldn't have the day off before I ACTUALLY TOOK THE DAY OFF! ", I complained before crumpling the note in my fist.


	6. Riya: The Pleasure Is Mine (Chapter 6)

**Chapter six... god we wrote so much... Well all the more for you guys to read, right?! D This chapter switches a bit between Riya and Miciah, but it's mostly Riya, hence the chapter name. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R~!**

* * *

><p>-moyashi and baka usagi to Komui's office, moyashi and baka usagi to Komui's office- Kanda's extremely ticked-off voice rang through the speakers, and I snickered. "Looks like we'd better go, Lavi." He got up, and grinned at me, proffering his arm. "Shall we?" I glared at him and smacked his arm away. "Have fun you two," I shouted over my shoulder as I walked out, leaving Lavi to catch up to me.<p>

I opened the door to Komui's office carefully, waiting for the flood of papers that I knew was coming. A huge rush of books tumbled out, along with thousands of stray papers. Lavi and I sweat-dropped.  
>Picking our way through the mess towards a clear spot, I tripped on a book and almost fell to the ground; almost. I landed on something hard yet soft, and I looked up to see Kanda smiling down at me with that smile. "Careful," he said softly, and I nodded, blushing slightly. I cursed my cheeks for betraying me, and stepped away slightly from Kanda in one of the small clear spaces. There was barely enough room in the clear space, and Kanda's chest was pressed up against my back, his long strands of hair tickling my ear.<br>"Where's Komui...?"  
>"Ri-chan!" Komui leapt at me from behind a huge pile of books, intending to crush me in a hug of death, but Kanda growled at him, grabbed me and turned, sticking his foot out behind us to smack Komui straight in the face.<br>I was now enveloped in Kanda's strong arms, and blushing furiously. He pulled me back to where I was before, and let go of me.  
>"Why did you call us here?" Lavi asked, leaning nonchalantly on a stack of books and smirking at Kanda, who just glared back.<br>Komui dusted himself off. "You have a mission. There have been rumors of two Noahs in a village, in fact the same village that you fought and killed that fire spirit. You leave as soon as Miciah gets ba-" he was interrupted by the door being flung open violently. "I'm here, what do you want," Miciah stormed into the room, paying no attention to the papers and books she was stomping on with her high heels. She shot a smile at me, and turned back to Komui angrily. He repeated what he told us. "You leave immediately. Go get ready."

* * *

><p>Miciah's POV<p>

I was in a foul mood after I had changed back into my exorcist uniform, I bet I had an aura of black flames surrounding me as I stormed through the hallways. The trip to Komui's office took a surprisingly less amount of time than I thought it would and when I flung open the doors the usual slew of papers flew around me as if in fear of incineration. As you can tell I enjoy my days off, especially after just recovering from fighting a Noah.

"I'm here, what do you want ", I snapped making sure I stepped on any papers I deemed important. I spotted Riya and sent her a smile before turning my wrath back onto Komui who was smart enough to make sure his desk and a lone chair were between us. "You're being sent on a mission to investigate some rumors about two Noah in an area ", my anger lessened at the prospect of fighting the Earl, "Do we know which Noah? ", I wondered but Komui shook his head, "You leave immediately so go get ready ", I waited a few minutes until everyone had emptied before out I walked up to Komui to take back my mask which I slipped on along with the black hood that hid most of my face except for the mask. "Watch out, Miciah, don't let them find out who you are ", Komui said warningly, "Of course and don't worry I won't let anything happen to Riya ", I said with a smirk before sweat-dropping when Komui pulled out a drill from behind his back, "Oh I know that because if you did then it might be best not to come back ". I just gave him a false laugh as I slowly backed out of the room. After packing a small satchel I made my way out to find Kanda, Riya and Lavi already waiting.

* * *

><p>Riya's POV<p>

Kanda helped me navigate the books, and once we were outside he grabbed my arm, leaning down so that his face was inches from my ear, "Will you be okay?" I knew immediately that he was talking about the village. I nodded shakily, and smiled up at him. "Let's go."

We reached the village a few hours later, and found the two Finders that were assigned to scout the area a while later: Chaoji and Kate. I grimaced. No doubt Kate would be sticking to Kanda like glue.  
>We agreed to split into pairs and search the area for the Noahs. Chaoji went with Lavi, Kate went with Miciah leaving me and Kanda to scout together. I grinned evilly at Kate, and stuck out my tongue.<p>

We patrolled for a while, and I kept noticing things that brought back memories. The swing set that I and my brother played on when we were children. The post office that we had mailed letters from.  
>By nightfall, we still hadn't found anything. "Let's find an inn," Kanda suggested, and he sent a communication golem letting the others know that we were looking for one. My eyes widened and I clutched my head as memories poured into my head unrestrained now. "Moyashi?"<br>"I-I'm fine, just, the memories..." I gasped, and then grinned. "I know just the inn!"

We stood outside the Black Cat Inn, and I grinned in anticipation. "An old friend of mine lived here..." I mused aloud. Kanda looked at me curiously, but I waved him off. "Let's go."  
>I opened the door and was hit by the musty smell of chocolate and alcohol. I inhaled deeply, grinning at the fond memories the scent brought.<br>"Riya Kanade? Is that really you?!" I turned, but before I could say anything I was crushed in a bear hug. "Ya-chan! God, it's been so long!"  
>"G-Garret?" The man grinned, and nodded. "That's me! You've grown so much!" I grinned. "You too." And indeed the scrawny, dark haired boy had grown into into a well-muscled, tall young man. "Did you bleach your hair?" He grinned sheepishly. "Mom was against it, but everyone kept giving me crap about my hair before, so I did." I grinned and stood on tiptoes, running my hands through his hair. "It suits you."<br>I remembered Kanda, and turned to him, noticing that he was glowering at Garret. I grimaced. "Kanda, this is my childhood friend Garret. Ga-chan, this is Kanda. He's an exorcist, and I joined the Black Order and became an exorcist as well." Garret paled, then nodded stiffly to Kanda, "Nice to meet you,"  
>Kanda didn't say anything, only nodded.<br>"Garret, we need a room for six. Three men, three women." He nodded, getting back to business. Checking his register, he announced, "We have two rooms open that'll accommodate three." I nodded, and grinned at Kanda. He smiled slightly, and I blushed.  
>Garret waked over to Kanda, "Are you and Riya going out?" I was about to protest, when Kanda reached over, and pulled me into him in a side hug. "You got a problem with that?" I blushed, but hugged him back, resolving to talk to him about this later.<p>

Kanda had disappeared, and left me his communication golem. Garret and I talked for a few hours until I realized I needed to call the others.  
>"I'll be back," I told Garret as he served an eager customer some beer. I walked out the door, gently pulling Kanda's communication golem out of my pocket. I leaned just to the left of the doorframe, and called the others: "All team members head to the Black Cat Inn, I repeat, all members head to the Black Cat Inn immediately." I blew the little golem off my hand, and it soared away into the distance, searching for its quarry.<p>

"Moyashi." I jumped, and looked around. Nothing. Kanda melted out of the darkness, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "We need to talk. Follow me." I looked at him curiously, and complied. We went down several alleyways, until we finally came to an abandoned looking warehouse. "Come on," Kanda took my hand and grinned at me. Legit, teeth-showing grin. I frowned, not because we were about to go into an abandoned warehouse, but because Kanda was acting strangely. "What's in there?"  
>"Just you and me." He winked at me, and I definitely knew that it was a trap now. I growled. "What did you do with the real Kanda?!" He looked confused. "What do you mean?" His voice sounded all innocent and sugared, and I almost barfed. "I mean you're not the real Kanda!"<br>Fake Kanda grabbed my hand again. "Riya, it's me." He stared into my eyes. "Why won't you believe that?"  
>"Because everything about you is wrong! The real Kanda would never do any of this!"<br>Fake Kanda sighed. "I'll have to prove it to you, then."  
>And then the disgusting fake leaned in, and kissed me. I blushed furiously, and kneed the fake in the stomach. He doubled over, gasping for breath. He straightened out, and grinned. A creepy, ear-to-ear type grin. Then he reached for his mouth, and started pulling.<br>I tried not to scream as whatever was imitating Kanda pulled the skin away, bit by bit, only to reveal... A pumpkin? No, a girl holding a pumpkin topped umbrella. I gasped as I realized just who she was.  
>"Rhode Kamelot?!" She grinned evilly, and a bunch of lit candle spikes surrounded me with a snap of her fingers. "Hi, Riya-chan, nice of you to see through my charade." I paled as I realized it was not Kanda that kissed me, but her. I shuddered. "What do you want, Rhode?!" She smirked. "You're going to walk into the warehouse, or I'll present your dead body full of holes to your precious Kanda."<br>I entered the warehouse slowly, in fear of being speared by thousands of candles. As I entered the huge building, I gasped. Though you couldn't see it from the outside, the entire room was lit with thousands of floating candles except for the very end, which was shrouded in darkness. Rhode nudged me further with the candles, until I was in front of the area that was still in darkness. I peered owlishly into the darkness, but couldn't see a thing.  
>Rhode moved into my field of vision, and pushed something out of the shadows... A chair. And in that chair was Kanda. He glared lividly up at his captor, but when he saw me standing there, spikes surrounding me, he cried out, "Moyashi!" Rhode punched him in the gut, and he coughed up blood. I noticed the many bleeding cuts he had, and his left shoulder had a candle sticking out of it. "K-Kanda... How..." Tears streamed down my cheeks as I saw what Rhode had done to him.<br>"You can tell each other your sob stories later," Rhode purred, and a low chuckle resonated out from the darkness.  
>More of Rhode's candle appeared, illuminating the darkness. There, sitting in a throne-like chair smirking, was the man who I immediately recognized as the 13th Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk.<p> 


	7. Miciah: Mikk, Tyki Mikk (Chapter 7)

**TYKIII~! (Kiko12's fangirl screams in the background) Enjoy the TEASEing in the chapter, ahahaha, get it, Tease? No? Okay... Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>The trip to the village was fairly silent since Kanda and Riya were trapped in their own little worlds which was so cute, the only incident was a thing called Lavi. "Neh, Miciah-chan, looks like Riya and Kanda are getting pretty comfortable. Why don't we do the same and maybe even take it a little farther if you know what I mean ", he said with a suggestive wink. Kanda and Riya turned around when Lavi released a shriek to see his hammer on the ground right next to his foot which was visibly throbbing. "Just keep walking ", I said casually as I passed them.<p>

We arrived at the village within a few hours and encounter the two Finders sent ahead of us. I grimaced to see Kate and traded looks with Riya when Kate started winking at Kanda who just glared at her probably thinking something along the lines of _Stop spazzing out with your eye before I cut it out with Mugen_. I smirked at that thought before speaking up, "Okay, I suggest we break up into groups ". Kate immediately latched onto Kanda's arm like a leach, "I'll go with Kanda-kun ", she said and batted her eyelashes but I saw Kanda's hand twitch around Mugen. "Hmmm, no ", I said flatly before turning to Riya, "Why don't you go with Kanda ", I said and gave her a smirk while Kanda just sent me a thankful glare. Yes, it was a glare but if he isn't pulling out Mugen then it means I'm good. Kate pouted, "But why? ", she complained before glaring at Riya. At this I sent her one of my glares, "Why you ask, because you're reminding me of a leach and it's annoying", I said before physically prying her from Kanda's arm. "Lavi, your good to go with Chaoji, right? ", I asked and both nodded after seeing the little spectacle with Kate. "Great ", I said cheerfully before turning to Kate, "I won't have to drag you, will I? ", she just glared at me before shaking her head. "Great, well see you guys later ", I said casually before disappearing down an alleyway with Kate in tow.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you when I could have been with Kanda ", she complained, she had been repeating the same sentence since we'd parted like an annoying parrot. I'm at the point where she may face a "_regrettable accident"_ that will mortally wound her forcing us to leave her. We had been walking through the village and hadn't found anything suspicious or notable, "Miciah, we've been walking for hours and that slut is with my Kanda ", she whined before squealing when I had her neck pressed against the brick walls. My eyes burning holes into her terrified blue ones as her honey-gold hair fell messily in front of her face. "I think it's already clear that I don't like you and I think it's already clear that I like Riya so using the word slut and Riya in the same sentence is not a good idea in my presence. Also as a Finder don't you walk a lot so don't complain about walking for only 20 mins especially since you have not just recovered from a mission involving two Noah and Level 4 Akuma ", at this point I dropped her on the ground carelessly, "Also, Kanda doesn't like you, to him you're just another girl not worth his time so don't get your hopes up to high ". I turned around only to dodge the punch thrown at me, it was careless and weak so even if it had hit me it wouldn't have hurt. "What are you doing? ", I asked as I side-stepped to dodge another punch. "I'm trying to kill you ", I nodded, "I see so it's appropriate if I retaliate in kind ", I asked before letting my fist shoot out, throwing Kate into the building behind her. People began to surround us and as I approached Kate I raised my fist for the finishing touch before a golem, just like Komui's, flew in my face interrupting me. "What! ", I snapped before it spit out a message;

"_All team members head to the Black Cat Inn, I repeat all members head to the Black Cat Inn "_

_Riya_

"Tch, you're lucky this time ", I muttered before grabbing Kate by her collar and roughly lifting her back onto her feet. We followed the golem to the Black Cat Inn and I smirked when I spotted Riya wandering off with Kanda, "Little sneaks ", I muttered before my eyes widened as the image of Kanda disappeared in the place of Rhode Kamelot. "Oh no ", I said and Kate just snorted, "Oh no is right, she's with my Kanda ". "That's not Kanda that's a Noah ", I snapped and Kate's face paled when she turned to make a run for it I grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't ", I said before grabbing the Golem, "Warn Lavi and Chaoji that the Noah are in the area and have Riya and Kanda ", before stealthy following Riya and Rhode and Kate was smart enough to know better than to make a big scene. I didn't activate my Innocence worried it would alert Rhode to our presence. We followed them to an abandoned warehouse and my nose scrunched up when Rhode kissed Riya to mess with her while she was still in Kanda's form before revealing her true appearance. We followed them into the warehouse and I had to restrain myself when Rhode threatened Riya by surrounding her with thousands of deadly shar candles waiting to stab her. We followed them deeper until Rhode revealed Kanda but then as the candles in the room brightened improving our sight my heart stopped when I saw Tyki Mikk, the 13th Noah of Pleasure.

My breathing became uneven at the sight of Tyki and I had to brace myself against the pillars, Kate gave me a strange look and mouthed _Are you okay_. I just gave her a wave but it's not everyday you run into your fiance whom you were previously hiding from. I gripped the wall as my anxiety and fear slowly changed into fierce anger. To see him sitting there and existing just annoyed me to end while also making heat rush to my face but no matter what people say I was not blushing. "It would seem we have some unwelcome guests ", Tyki's voice said evenly but it seemed to travel till it was whispering in my ear and I barely had enough time to activate my innocence before a hand shot forward and spread blood every where. Kate's were wide in confusion as Tyki's hand protruded through her chest before she dropped to the floor motionless. A small grimace past over all our faces but not much more than that. "Tyki? ", Rhode questioned and I prayed he wouldn't tell her to participate. "I've got it ", he said before lunging forward only to veer to the side when I slashed with my claws. "If I may, my lady, you wouldn't happen to be the same exorcist Jasdero fought would you? ", I frowned and blocked another strike, "and if I was? ", I countered, "Nothing, they were just very curious to know who is under the mask ". Tyki and I continued going back and forth almost like a dance, "Well I must say this is quite the dance, not even Allen Walker entertained me this much ". I cursed him silently for thinking what I thought before the familiar purple butterflies that Tyki employed appeared from his sleeves. I prepared myself to fight the Tease but instead of swarming around me like I suspected , instead the smaller golems to both my horror and Kanda's swirled around Riya just a breath away from her. "Here's the deal, you surrender your innocence and in return I won't kill your little friend ", he said as he played with one of the Tease the crawled around his hand. I hesitated for a moment before looking to see the obvious fear reflected in Riya's eyes even though she was trying to hide it and nodded, "F-Fine, just don't hurt her ", I said and my innocence quickly returned to the bracelets which I quickly slipped off and placed on the ground, "Kick them away ", he said and I did before Rhode trapped them in a transparent container. "Good ", Tyki said before I was trapped against a solid body which turned out to be Tyki with his hand holding my chin so I was facing Riya and the other was wrapped around my waist constricting one of my arms. "Now you get to watch your little friend die ", he whispered causing a shriek to release itself, "WHAT! But you said ", "I lied ", he cut me off before snapping his fingers. Time slowed before a deadly calm voice warned, "Don't touch her ", that I didn't even release was mine as Riya disappeared in the swarm of Tease. Kanda struggled violently against his restraints to the point where Rhode had to hold a candle to his neck and even then he was persistent as he yelled out, "RIYA! ". But when the swarm pulled away Riya was standing perfectly unharmed and we all watched in confusion as the swarm just passed through her as if she wasn't even there.


	8. Riya: The Tease (Chapter 8)

**Chapter 8! Rate and review, guys! Please! *sparkly puppy dog eyes*  
>This one's another POV switcher...<br>Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"It would seem we have some unwelcome guests," I heard Tyki say, and then a hand shot forwards and hit someone- I gasped- in the stomach, spraying blood everywhere. It was Kate. Nobody said anything, only grimaces as Tyki's hand pulled out of her, dropping her onto the ground in a pool of blood that was growing bigger. "Tyki?" Rhode queried, and I noticed Miciah standing in the shadows besides Kate's body.<br>I was filled with a new hope as Tyki told Rhode he had everything under control, and launched himself at Miciah, who dodged expertly. It seemed as though they were dancing, the way they traded blows. "If they weren't mortal enemies, I'd say they were made for each other,". I mused, not having anything to do considering I was currently surrounded by spiked candles.  
>"If I may, my lady, you wouldn't happen to be the same exorcist who fought Jasdero, would you?" Tyki's voice rang out clearly through the warehouse as they fought, and I marveled at how good mannered he was, for a Noah.<br>"And if I was?" Miciah countered;  
>"Nothing, they were just very curious to know who is under the mask." Tyki and Miciah continued trading blows, "Well I must say this is quite the dance, not even Allen Walker entertained me this much." Miciah looked pissed, and then purple butterflies swarmed out of Tyki's sleeves. I recognized these as the Tease, Tyki's main weapon.<br>Instead of swarming around Miciah, like I suspected, they flew straight at me, and surrounded me, tickling my body with their fluttery wings.  
>"Here's the deal, you surrender your innocence and in return I won't kill your little friend." Tyki's words penetrated my brain, and I kept the fear off of my face, but my eyes betrayed me.<br>Miciah nodded, "F-fine, just don't hurt her,". And her innocence quickly returned to their bracelets, which she quickly slipped off and placed on the ground. "Kick them away," Tyki said and she did before Rhode trapped them in a transparent container. "Good," Tyki grabbed Miciah and hugged her to his chest, restraining her arms with one of his and tilting her chin in my direction. "Now you get to watch your little friend die." Miciah shrieked, "WHAT! But you said-" "I lied." Tyki's voice cut through hers like a knife through butter. Miciah's voice turned deadly calm, and somehow I knew I wasn't going to die, "Don't touch her."  
>The Tease swarmed at me, and I felt a strange tickling sensation inside me. I heard Kanda call out, "RIYA!" And I smiled to myself, promising that's if I ever got out of this alive I'd tease him for using my name and not his regular 'moyashi'.<br>The purple-black butterflies passed through me, and I gasped.  
>"Tyki?" Rhode complained, and I could see the confusion on Tyki's face and knew instantly that he wasn't the one who had saved me. "But who did?"<br>"I didn't do this," he confirmed my suspicions.  
>Tyki looked down at Miciah, and pulled back her hood revealing her long raven locks. She began struggling and kicking, and even Tyki Mikk looked like he was having a hard time restraining her, before he pulled off her mask. His grip loosened, and she broke free. "Miciah?!"<p>

* * *

><p>*Tyki pov*<p>

"Tyki? ", Rhode complained and I knew she thought it was me but I was just as confused, "I didn't do this ", I said before looking down at the masked girl against me. Even though I couldn't see her face properly her eyes were very familiar as well as attractive. Like an exotic fire that only she could create and the way her voice changed from panic to calm, who is she? I wondered before moving my hand to pull her hood down releasing long locks of raven black hair and pale skin like porcelain. My mind was pulling a blank over who she is and I knew I knew her but when I pulled down her hood it seemed to pull her out of her trance and she immediately began squirming and fighting against me. She was putting up quite the fight but even her strength wasn't enough to fight to a Noah's strength. When I pulled off her mask my grip loosened in shock as she tore herself away from me. Rhode was just as stunned, "Miciah?! ".

* * *

><p>*Miciah pov*<p>

_Why me, why me! _I was practically screaming in my head in horror as Tyki and Rhode looked at me in shock before Tyki's lips formed into a smile that screamed _Alert! Alert! He remembers _to which I respond thank you very much you good for nothing brain. "Miciah, still as beautiful as the last day I saw you, if I had known the Exorcists had you I would have torn their good for nothing division to the ground ", Tyki said before moving towards me. "Tch, I left of my own accord ", I said and slowly backed away from him. "Why? We treated you well ", Tyki argued, "Hardly, forcing me into a marriage unwillingly. Have you found someone new considering how often you get out and about ", I hissed. I eyed my beautiful bands of innocence which were sadly still trapped and from the way Rhode was smirking I wouldn't be getting them back anytime soon. In that timespan Tyki took the opportunity to slam me into a pillar. "Ouch ", I muttered before my face turned red to meet Tyki's golden eyes which were just a breath away from mine. "Get away from her ", Riya yelled and I flashed her a grateful smile before Tyki captured my chin once again before turning to face Riya, "This is just a small lovers spat, please stay out of it ", he said casually but I hissed in anger, "We are not lovers ",but Tyki took the glove on his left hand off with his teeth revealing a shining gold ring, "I still have mine ". HIs hand slipped under my cloak to the silver chain around my neck which he lifted it to reveal a matching gold ring dotted with sapphire, "and you seem to still have yours ", he practically purred. My face darkened, "Miciah, w-what is he talking about? ", Riya asked in confusion. I swallowed content on being silent since I knew that the minute she learned the truth she would turn on me just like everyone else, "She hasn't told you ", Tyki wondered before looking at me with a soft smirk, "Well it really is quite a nice a story, you see my beautiful Miciah-chan was the daughter of my predecessor and the Earl decided she was also my wife to be. Now as the Noah of Pleasure I was first extremely opposed but upon meeting her I became entranced by these beautiful orange-red flames that dance in her eyes. From that point on she is the only woman I have ever truly wanted ", I just snorted, "Yeah with the occasional other woman you just happened to meet at a party ", my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways, she disappeared before we could be wed but now that I've found her I think I'll be reclaiming her ". My patience was wearing thin at our close proximity before right before my eyes Tyki was thrown to the other end of the room by a giant hammer and never in my life was I ever this happy to see Lavi. "Lavi! ", I cried in excitement and rushed to the red haired mans side, "I know, I know I'm amazing you can repay me later ", I just raised an eyebrow, "Um no, I was wondering if you could get me back my innocence ", Rhode was over at Tyki's side, "Tyki, things are getting complicated ", she urged but Tyki pushed her aside and looked at me, "I'm not leaving without her ", he said and I just frowned, "and I'm not leaving till I kill him ", he said motioning to Lavi who just pulled his hammer back smirking.

* * *

><p>Riya's POV<p>

Tyki's lips formed into a smile that resembled one of extreme affection, but I dismissed the idea immediately. Noahs couldn't feel affection.  
>"Miciah, still as beautiful as the last day I saw you, if I had know the exorcists had you I would have torn their good for nothing division to the ground." He moved towards her.<br>"Tch, I left of my own accord." "What's going on?!" My mind screamed, but I didn't speak.  
>Miciah slowly backed away as Tyki moved towards her,<br>"Why? We treated you well."  
>Miciah scoffed. "Hardly, forcing me into a marriage unwillingly. Have you found someone new considering how often you get out and about?" Miciah glanced at her innocence, and in that time Tyki took the opportunity to slam Miciah into a pillar.<br>"Ouch" Miciah's face turned red as Tyki leaned in closer, "Get away from her!" I yelled and she shot me a grateful look.  
>"This is just a small lovers spat, please stay out of it," and he turned back to Miciah. She hissed in anger, "We are not lovers!"<br>Tyki took the glove off his left hand with his teeth, revealing a shining gold ring, "I still have mine," his hand slipped under Miciah's cloak, and pulled out and identical ring with a sapphire embedded in it on a chain. "And you seem to still have yours." He practically purred the last sentence, and I shuddered at the thought of Kanda ever doing something so repulsive.  
>"Miciah, w-what is he talking about?"<br>"She hasn't told you!" Tyki exclaimed in wonder, his eyes turning back to Miciah.  
>"Well it really is quite a nice story, you see my beautiful Miciah-chan was the daughter of my predecessor and the Earl decided she was also my wife to be. Now as the Noah of Pleasure I was first extremely opposed but upon meeting he I became entranced by these beautiful orange-red flames that dance in her eyes. From that point on she is the only woman I've ever wanted." Miciah snorted, and my eyes widened at his incredible story.<br>"Yeah, with the occasional other woman you just happened to meet at a party,"  
>"Anyways, she disappeared before we could be wed, but now that I've found her I think I'll be re-claiming her."<p>

Tyki was suddenly thrown to the other side of the room by a giant hammer. I grinned. "Lavi!" Miciah had never looked so happy to see him in her life. She dashed to his side, "I know, I know I'm amazing you can repay me later." Miciah raised her eyebrow. "Um, no, I was just wondering if you could get me back my innocence."  
>Rhode dashed over to Tyki's side. "Tyki, things are getting complicated." Tyki pushed her aside and looked at Miciah, "I'm not leaving without her," Miciah frowned, "and I'm not leaving until I kill him." He motioned to Lavi, who hefted his hammer and smirked.<p> 


End file.
